chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Death of Juliana Emma Bedrosian
The Murder of Juliana Emma Bedrosian by Ottoman forces occurred on June 15, 1915, in Malatya, Ottoman Empire, during World War I. The story comes with Juliana Emma Bedrosian, during the Armenian Genocide, Juliana Bedrosian was married to the Romanian, George Lukas Dragan, and was mothering George Lukas Dragan II. The Ottomans thought they were Armenians, and shockingly, so did her family, the family reported the Dragans to the Ottomans and attempted to have them killed, only for Juliana Bedrosian, for the safety of her husband and son, ordered them to move out of the Ottoman Empire and into Romania for safety, and was unjustly killed by the Ottomans for resistance. Background A year after World War I began, the Ottoman Empire joined the Central Powers, aligned with Germany, and Austria-Hungary. The Ottoman Empire was performing a series of genocides, especially against the Armenians. The Armenian Genocide was a mass murder of Armenian people, and the Ottoman government rounded up millions of Armenians and exterminated them. The Bedrosian family supported the genocide, but not Juliana Emma Bedrosian, the daughter of Leo Bedrosian, before the genocide, Juliana Bedrosian married a Romanian Christian, George Lukas Dragan Sr, and had a son with him, fully named after George, George Lukas Dragan Jr, Leo Bedrosian never liked George Dragan Sr and suspected that Dragan was an Armenian, although never bothered to prove it. Leo Bedrosian and the rest of the Bedrosian aristocracy reported the Dragans to the Ottoman forces to have them killed, only for Juliana Bedrosian to tell her family to leave the Ottoman Empire to Romania for their safety and after they left, Ottoman forces came to Juliana's home to search for the Dragans, and Juliana refused to step aside, only to get killed by the Ottomans, and the Ottomans realized the Dragans have escaped, luckily for the Dragans, they were never found. Aftermath of Juliana Bedrosian's death Juliana Bedrosian's death was never a concern for the Bedrosians until 1921, the Ottoman Empire collapsed and was replaced by the Republic of Turkey. Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian, a prominent member of the Bedrosian family in the Chawopolis Palace was busted for having a role in the death of Juliana Bedrosian and causing a huge scandalistic problem for the family that will cost the Bedrosians their political influence over Chawosaurian Politics. Former Chawosaurian Prime Minister Garfield Webster warned the Bedrosians of the political danger of this scandal before 1921, meaning Webster knew about the murder of this time since 1915, and Webster secretly helped the Dragans escape to Romania for safety against Selahattin Bedrosian's wishes. There were calls for persecution against Webster, but the Dragans demanded a pardon for Mr. Webster for helping the Dragans get to Romania, kinda illegally, although they're from Romania. Theodore McClellan, Prime Minister of Chawosauria then, pardoned Webster in 1926. Family Coverup and Corruption Family corruption began to occur in the Bedrosian aristocracy.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Bedrosian Family Category:Political Scandal (Fictional) Category:Political Corruption